timestreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Tuilinn
His name is Red Tuilinn (Rehd Too-ee-lyn). The people closest to him call him Ree. He's 24 years old, male, 5'8" and 135 pounds. Elf, black hair, green eyes. He goes alone. If he had to pick a faction, it'd probably be the Quasars, but he's not exactly keen on waltzing in to their next meeting. Psychology Red's not an easy person to befriend. He's on his guard; independent, closed, maybe even paranoid. A wanderer. He's generally quiet, and keeps to himself. When he does speak, there's a good chance it's a sarcastic quip. Snarky and intelligent, Red rarely shows people his true self, but hides behind his own wit. He always presents himself with confidence; sometimes he comes off as arrogant. His real self-image is much more modest, though. Red does not give out his trust easily. When he does, however, he trusts that person completely, and he will protect them with his life. The people that reach this status can be counted on one hand; he lets them call him "Ree". To his precious chosen people, Red is a fiercely loyal friend. For this reason, he only has two types of relationships: zero attachment flings -- the and absolute devotion romances, with no gray area in between. He has a sort of fluid orientation, and his attraction is based more on emotional attachment than gender, but he dates primarily women. To the people he loves, Ree is kind and understanding, or at least he strives to be. Red has a smoking habit. He smokes whenever he's nervous, or overly emotional. Appearance Red has short, dark hair, which is actually a very dark blue and has a sapphire sheen. It's straight and razor cut, with tousled pieces at the top of his head but clean around his nape. He has bright green, almond-shaped eyes. His left arm is covered in black tattoos, which he likes to display. Generally, his clothes are simple and functional. Standing at 5'8", Red is fairly short for an elf; he quietly feels a bit insecure about this. His body is toned and lithe, covered with lean muscle. Although he isn't large, he does look athletic. History Red's never had very many friends. It takes a certain kind of person to warm to him, and vice-versa. He was born in an Elven village on Astrum, but when he was four his parents left him in a human city, for reasons still unknown to him. Already posessing the intellectual talents of a boy twice his age (in part due to the fact that elves mature faster mentally than humans), he grew up as a street urchin, making his way by pickpocketing and getting what charity he could. He is a capable thief, thanks to his background. Red can pick locks and pockets with relative ease; he also learned how to hijack computer systems, and as an adult he can hack into almost anything. He knows how to win a street fight, although he hasn't had any formal martial arts training; he can also wield small firearms proficiently. Being an Elf, Red has some magical ability. He doesn't have the same skills as someone with years of teaching, but the raw talent is there, and he knows a few tricks. Red still secretly searches for his parents to find the answers of his childhood. Category:Characters